An object of the present invention is for a walker or runner to be able to conveniently carry drinking liquid which can be easily used. Another object of the present invention is to make the liquid last be keeping the user from gulping the liquid by employing limiting means in the bottle to control the flow volume or limiting the amount of liquid consumable at one time.
The prior art, although meeting the needs for rationing liquid, does not have a two tier dispensing system which offers a choice of controlled volume.
The present invention solves the need of runners or walkers for small amounts of liquid to drink without interrupting their activity.
Specifically, a wide bottle with narrow depth with an offset neck and a thumb handle on the offset side on the neck is provided as a container for liquid and as a housing for a rationing means. The juxtaposition of the neck and handle fix the right position of the bottle for drinking. A flared, gasketed, rotatable mouthpiece extends from the neck of the bottle with means in the form of a shelf on a bottom extension to hold a vertical stem leading down the center of a neck tube to a stopper separating the bottom of the neck tube from a holding chamber in the bottom of the bottle.
The bottom of the shelf of the mouthpiece also provides a plug which can lift and pivot in the neck to open a stationary gate which keeps the bottle closed. When drinking, the mouthpiece, pulled by the mouth, removes the plug from the passage hole in the stationary gate which lets all the liquid in the neck tube into the mouthpiece while the stopper seals the bottom of the neck tube from the holding chamber. The stopper is aligned at the bottom of the neck tube by a spacer which lets the liquid flow around it through the neck tube.
The holding chamber is formed by a separate wall in the bottom of the bottle, isolating a portion of the interior, with a hole placed in the bottom of the wall which lets liquid into the holding chamber only when the bottle is upright. For an additional ration the plug of the mouthpiece is swiveled to a recess in the top of the stationary gate which creates a gap between the stopper and the neck tube which lets all the liquid in the holding chamber through to the mouthpiece.
A small relief chamber, isolated from the main interior of the bottle by the neck tube, has a small access hole to the top of the holding chamber and which enhances the filling of the bottle which is accomplished through an entrance hole on the narrow side near the neck and closed by a flexible plug.
The bottle is carried in a holder attached to a base attachable to a runner's belt. A pivoting reel on the holder extends a retractable ribbon to the handle of the bottle which pulls and guides the bottle back to the holder after a drink.